Familia SFW:Chat/Logs/17 April 2014
01:51 i kurde 01:51 powiedziałam 01:51 przełom lipca sierpnia mam obóz 01:51 w sierpniu konwent i szykowanie do szkoły 01:51 to nie bede bury lipiec przed kompem siedzieć 01:51 i po 10 lipca mam jechać na kilka dni do Mad (xdd) 01:51 xDDD 01:51 dobraa~ z.w na chwile 01:55 .. 02:02 . 02:06 niby z której strony 02:07 "przeźroczyste tło" 02:07 jest "poprawniejszą pisownią" od "przezroczyste tło" ? 02:07 o-o 02:07 (f) 02:07 emm 02:07 Ni jak.. 02:07 I to jest dobrze.. 02:07 i to? 02:07 emm 02:08 Ja zawsze mówiłam ,,przezroczyste" 02:08 emm 02:08 Taka sama sytuacja jest ze słowem pojedynczy. 02:08 Można pisać/mówić 02:08 Anie.. 02:08 hmm 02:08 *Spacja. 02:08 Tylko pojedynczy 02:08 Ale mówią też pojedyńczy... 02:08 Ale.. 02:08 emm 02:09 myślałam że "przeźroczysty" to już wgl błąd itp itd skąd ten mentus to wziął 02:09 ale wikipedia a raczej 02:09 strona od niej pokrewna 02:09 mówi, że i to i to jest poprawne 02:09 - to są synonimy niby 02:09 noa le dobra 02:09 skoro i to i to jest poprawne 02:10 to niby po co "poprawiać" 02:10 skoro było dobrze? o-o 02:11 Polska język być bardzo trudna. 02:11 (xdD) 02:12 Hej. ._. 02:12 Hej Koprze~ 02:12 Mam od jakiejś chwili dziwny humor. ._. 02:13 W sensie dobry, czy że zły? 02:13 Chyba będę znowu emować bez powodu. '3' 02:13 emm 02:13 Zły. 02:13 Aa. 02:13 Nie wiem nawet czemu~ 02:13 a ja jestę nie w humorze, najpierw mentusy "jestes potzrebna do siatki, bo poczebujemy pare osob zeby grac w skladzie jak bedzie na zawodach, a wy po to zeby miec z kim grac" 02:13 "musze przyjsc? o-o " 02:13 "no wez, bo nikt nie chce przyjsc!" 02:13 "no niech ci bedzie..." 02:13 "to bede czekac o 13 pod biedronka na ciebie~~ " 02:13 Czyli.. 02:13 no i dzisiaj tak przed 13 dzwonie 02:13 Wy byliście w szkole? 02:13 do tego mentusa o-o 02:14 emm 02:14 emm 02:14 Chyba to wina pogody. '3' 02:14 shiru to jest wczorajsza sytuacja, co mozna wywnioskowac 02:14 z pozniejszego 02:14 "no i dzisiaj tak przed 13 dzwonie" 02:14 no to dzwonie 02:14 Jak się zachmurzyła tak jestem smutna. '3' 02:14 A... 02:14 chcac sie dowiedziec jeszcze 02:14 No ale... Ja to ja.. 02:14 czy na pewno mnie tam nie chca 02:14 Nieogarnięta.. 02:14 Jak zwykle.. 02:14 nie miałam zamiaru przyjśc (bp) 02:15 dowiedziałam sie 02:15 Potrzebuję tych tabletek. 02:15 ze podobno 02:15 emm 02:15 o 14 beda na orliku (yds) 02:15 bo costam 02:15 to sie pytam 02:15 Cholernie ich potrzebuję. hmm 02:15 czy bedzie czekac na mnie pod ta biedronka czy jak 02:15 to powiedziala 02:15 ze ona już jest na miejscu (yds) 02:15 czyli mam przyjsc na 14 niby 02:15 ale wszyscy sa juz o 13 tam (yds) 02:15 Prawie jak ja. ._. 02:15 "aha... to o 14 nie moge (bpf) " 02:16 tymczasem siedzialam w domu i nic nie robilam (bp) 02:16 slyszalam na koniec rozmowy jak juz mialam sie rozlaczyc 02:16 jakies smiechy 02:16 wiec 02:16 nic nie trzeba wiecej mowic~ 02:16 02:16 a potem 02:17 sie za sprzatanie wzielam 02:17 siostra jak zwykle 02:17 nic nie robi 02:17 tylko mnie krytykuje 02:17 to robisz źle 02:17 tamto 02:17 itp itd 02:17 kazałam jej pozbierać papierki wszystkie 02:17 to wyszla z pokoju 02:17 i udawala ze nie slyszala 02:17 pieprzyłam ją 02:17 czy teraz pozbnierała papierki ? 02:17 nie 02:17 ja je musialam zbierac 02:17 a ta wjechała z odkurzaczem 02:17 i po 2 minutach 02:18 wylaczyla go 02:18 i poczęła zwijać kabel 02:18 to znowu ją opieprzyłam 02:18 bo w sumie to nic nie sprzątneła 02:18 było tak brudno jak wczesniej (f) 02:18 to wymyslila 02:18 ze wezmie ten dywan 02:18 TEN WIELKI DYWAN, NA CALY POKOJ 02:18 i bedzie go trzepac (f) 02:19 sama odkurzylam salon, potem jeszce przedpokoj i u siebie 02:19 potem znowu ona sie drze na mnie 02:19 to juz jej wyjechalam 02:19 ze mnie caly czas krytykuje 02:19 ze to ze tamto 02:19 ale jak ona sie bierze za odkurzanie 02:19 to nie odkurza NIC 02:19 a jak ostatnio tak się dcarła na mnie 02:19 że miałam podłogę umyć w łazience 02:19 to sama wzięła mopa 02:19 i szorowała 10 minut 02:20 jak weszłam do łazienki po tych 10 minutach 02:20 wszystko było tak jak wczesniej (yds) 02:20 i jeszcze brat przyjechal 02:20 i ja opieprz dostaje za te podłoge w łazience (f) 02:20 a Anka siedzi i se śpiewa w swoim pokoju o-o 02:21 02:21 a potem wchodze na wikie i jeszcze mentusy z tym swoim rozumem (f) 02:21 i te pliki 02:22 wikia to nie hosting obrazkow ludzie (fw) 02:22 nie ma to jak nawrzucac se kreacji bez dodania ich do jakiegokolwiek artykulu 02:23 02:23 no a teraz nie ogarniam sprawy z tymi licencjami co to je stworzylas ryu 02:23 Że co? 02:23 przecie na modyfikacje plikow z as wystarczylaby jedna czyli np na kreacje normalne i niestandardcowe 02:23 E, ale wiesz.. 02:24 .. 02:24 Ok, nie wiem. '3' 02:24 chociaz jak teraz o tym mysle to niestandardowe niekoniecznie (lag) 02:24 zbawienie ~ 02:24 Hej Nya! 02:24 ~ 02:24 chodzilo mi ze kreacje to jakies zmodyfikowane pliki chino 02:24 poprzekladane 02:24 ewentualnie przekolorowane 02:24 brat przylazl 02:24 zw/ 02:25 emm 02:26 no to wracajac 02:27 zmodyfikowane, to tak jak se mentusy dodaja napisy do obrazka czy cos 02:27 albo do fragmentu ilu dorysowywuja cos 02:27 kreacje czyli popzrekladane ubrania tak czy tak 02:27 a tak wychodzi 02:27 ze ta licencja obejmuje 02:27 TYLKO kreacje 02:27 o-o 02:27 a co do frugiej licencji 02:27 "Zmodyfikowany plik na podstawie twórczości " 02:28 "na podstawie tworczosci" to jest dosc szerokie pojecie 02:28 mowilam ci o tym zdaniu ale jest tak jak bylo 02:29 Co? (lag) 02:29 Big, dzisiaj się nie dogadamy... Jak sądzę. ._. 02:29 Laguję się co drugim słowie. ._. Przykro mi. ._. 02:29 * Nic nie wiem rzuca swoje tabletki 02:29 o-o 02:30 Na koncentrację i pamięć~ 02:30 to moze inaczej 02:30 dlaczego kreacje mają własną licencję? o-o 02:30 Muszę to łykać~ 02:30 :o 02:30 to bedziemy dla kazdego rodzaju pliku robci osobna licencje ? 02:30 http://pobierak.jeja.pl/images/3/f/2/85544_do-twarzy-mu-w-nich.jpg?1397736832 emm 02:30 to mial byc ogół modyfikowanych plikow z as a nie same kreacje 02:31 taki pzrekolorowany dimitry co to kiedys nya nam powstawiala plikow 02:31 tez podlega pod taka modyfikacje jak kreacje 02:31 ale nie mozesz juz dcodac licencji 02:31 bo ona obejmuje TYLKO sucrettki o-o 02:32 02:32 a wgl to co to za różnica jaki język wybiorę na egzamin gimnazjalny? bo mentusy to zaraz wielkie oczy robią (f) 02:32 pani każe nasze 'kochanej' przewodniczacej Julci zrobic liste kto jaki jezyk bedzie pisał 02:33 a ta 02:33 "ale prosze pani, po co lista, przeciez wiadomo ze kazdy bedzie angielski pisal (bp) " 02:33 o-o 02:33 slyszalam o czym rozmawiaja, wiec od poczatku dyskusji 02:33 mialam reke w gorze 02:33 no ale co z tego 02:33 skoro bylam ignorowana 02:33 pani "a spytalas sie wszystkich?" 02:33 "ale prosze pani..." 02:33 ja dalej z tą reka w gorze (f) 02:34 o-o 02:34 "Czy ktoś będzie pisał i.... no widzisz. nie wszyscy beda pisac angielski " 02:34 a Julka zaraz takie wielkie oczy i wtf w moją strone (f) 02:34 o-o 02:34 a potem jescze sobczyk 02:34 U nas pisze jedna Francuza 02:34 "Będziesz pisała francuski? (serio) " 02:34 "NIE, ROSYJSKI (YDS) " 02:34 chinski ;V 02:35 i Julka jescze pisze te liste i tak "piszesz francuski ? (serio) " i tak sie waha czy napisac czy nie 02:35 "pisze francuwski, jestem inna (yds) " 02:35 " o-o ... " 02:35 o-o 02:36 Mozna sie z francuza zjebac (tyy2) 02:36 mentusy, nie nawidze was 02:36 *nienawidze was 02:36 wiedzielibyscie to 02:36 nie nawiedze was przeczytalam XDDD 02:36 gdybyscie nie byli mentusami xD 02:36 02:36 wgl ciagle do mnie nie dociera 02:36 ze ta wyciczka jest juz za 2 tyg 02:36 :o 02:36 ja jestem w proszku 02:36 nic nie ogarnelam 02:36 jeszcze xD 02:37 pierwszy raz jade na wycieczke za granice i dluzsza niz 2 dni o-o 02:37 emm 02:37 ja całe zycie w Ostrowcu kiblowalam xD 02:37 My chyba nie jedziemy na wycieczkę. x'D 02:37 tyle co wycieczki szkolne ~ 02:37 xDD 02:37 02:37 nasza klasa sie klocila 02:37 "góry!!" 02:37 To znaczy ja nie jechałabym , gdyby nawet jechali. 02:37 "toruń!!" 02:37 Nam na koniec roku robia wycieczke do zoo emm 02:38 to w koncu jadą do zamościa chyba 02:38 bo katalogi ktoras przyniosla 02:38 Zamość? 02:38 Na serio? 02:38 zeby 'wybrac' 02:38 (serio) 02:38 cis 02:38 bo wgl by nie pojechali 02:38 Nta, to dla ciebie szansa. 02:38 ja i tak z nimi nie jade 02:38 wiec (bp) 02:38 Nic w Zamościu nie ma do oglądania. (serio) 02:38 Może Antonina... zostawią. 02:38 xD 02:38 xD 02:38 *Nya 02:38 Antonina ? (szok4) 02:38 *nie pamięta jak się pisało imię* 02:38 LOOL 02:38 xD 02:38 Antoine chyba ? 02:38 xD 02:39 No raczej xD 02:39 Antoine'a 02:39 O 02:39 Antonina xD 02:39 Byłam tam i jedynie co można robić to oglądać Stare Miasto i jechać na Ukrainę. ._. 02:39 No właśnie. (xdd) 02:39 Antonię zostawią. x'D 02:39 Chociaz mam w klasie tez goscia co sie nazywa Antonin 02:39 xD 02:39 Dlatego taki szok 02:39 Antonina ?! (szok3) 02:39 ale co on zrobil ?! 02:39 XD 02:40 Antoine to moze i sie zalapie do wybiegu dla goryli :V 02:40 Rodzina go rozpozna.. 02:40 Do szympansów jeśli już.. ._. 02:40 i wgl taka akcja ze chcialabym sprobwac tych nalesnikow co to tak wszedzie sprzedaja i takei dobre podobno sa 02:40 emm 02:40 ale ja juz tak panikuje w domu 02:40 ze ja nie zamowie 02:40 ja zmentusze 02:40 zamiast 02:40 zamowic nalesnika 02:40 to jeszce wyjdzie 02:40 "dzien dobry pani, czy wie pies gdzie do widzenia? " 02:40 (nie moge) 02:41 nie no, ale az takim mentusem nie jestem 02:41 emm 02:41 ...chyba xd 02:41 Wgl jak odprowadzalam brata na trening to widzialam Perrine jak szla z Hugo o-o ROMANS ?! xD Bo to tak jest ze oni sie nienawidza a jak widze to razem sobie chodza po miescie (tyy2) 02:42 Wgl hugo to jest niedojeb (serio) 02:42 cóż za historia (zacne) 02:42 on kiedys 02:42 jak można mieć na imię Hugo (bp) 02:42 rzucal piornikiem po klasie 02:42 i ja dostalam nim w leb (of kors) 02:42 a ten taki lag 02:42 szuka piornika 02:42 a ja siedze i sie patrze na niego 02:42 z tym piornikiem w rce 02:43 rece* 02:43 Hugo.. 02:43 przechodzil obok mnie 02:43 Hugo Boss. ._. 02:43 i nawet nie zauwazyl (logic) 02:43 to tak jak Misiek 02:43 To jak ja. 02:43 ._. 02:43 zostawił bluze 02:43 na ławce 02:43 i chodzi koło tej ławki 02:43 i nic 02:43 wika wziela te bluze 02:43 i tak w rece ja trzyma 02:43 zeby mu dac 02:43 a ten przychodzi 02:43 i cos sie jej pyta 02:43 i nic 02:43 i juz ma isc 02:43 a wika 02:44 "Misiek..." 02:44 "co ? " 02:44 "nie zapomniales o czyms?" 02:44 "nie ? " 02:44 :aha..." 02:44 "fajna bluza :D " 02:44 i odchodzi 02:44 "... ej, ktos widzial moja bluze? (serio) " 02:44 (logic) 02:44 i w tym momencie wika i facepalm 02:44 xD 02:44 naprawde tak było xDD 02:44 x'DD 02:44 "fajna bluza.... a ktos widzial moją? (serio) " 02:44 na wycieczce bylo podobnie 02:44 dal jej potrzymac 02:44 a potem zaopmnial 02:45 i poszedl gdzies 02:45 a potem wrocil 02:45 i pytal sie ludzi 02:45 czy bluzy jego nie widzieli xD 02:45 02:45 wgl 02:45 to przypomnialas mi nya 02:45 mazur rozwalił ławkę 02:45 ? o-o 02:45 moją łąwkę 02:45 konkretnie o-o 02:45 o-o 02:45 bo to jest tak 02:46 że akurat nad naszą ławką w kazdej klasie 02:46 wisi projektor o-o 02:46 Nya przypomina rozwaloną ławkę? emm 02:46 no i w niektorych pilot sie zjebał 02:46 http://pobierak.jeja.pl/images/0/9/a/85316_ten-symbol-jest-wszedzie.jpg?1397634806 xDDD 02:46 i ktoś musi 02:46 wleźć na naszą ławkę 02:46 i go wyłączyć ręcznie 02:46 Nya przypomina duzo rzeczy emm 02:46 z reguly oznacza to 02:46 "Jóźwik/Mazur właź na górę i włącz/wyłącz projektor" 02:46 no i to była plastyka 02:47 wika poszła do pani 02:47 a ja zajęta pracą robie szkic 02:47 nawet nie zauwazylam kiedy wszedl na lawke 02:47 x'D 02:47 tak zdalam sobie sprawe ze ktos mi swiatlo zaslonil 02:47 to sie tylko tak na bok przesunelam 02:47 zeby mi pracy nie podeptal 02:47 a niech se strone wiktori wydepta xD 02:47 no i ja do tej pracy wracam 02:47 i nagle ŁUP 02:47 wszystko zniknelo 02:47 w rece został mi sam ołówek 02:48 xd 02:48 o-o 02:48 ławka od strony wiktorii 02:48 załamała się 02:48 i wszystko zjechało xD 02:48 i ten tekst z tyłu 02:48 "Kacper, masa już jest! (nie moge) " 02:48 a wiktoria w jakim szoku 02:48 "MAZUR!" 02:48 "...ale co no co... no ja nic przeciez... t o niechcacy... " 02:48 o-o 02:48 "JA MOGLAM TAM SIEDZIEC!" 02:49 "ale nie siedziałaś... " 02:49 "PRZECIEZ BYS MI NOGI POŁAMAŁ!" 02:49 a ja w tle siedze i sie brechtam 02:49 xD 02:49 o-o 02:49 (xdd) 02:49 kuzwa4 02:49 ale niech on sprobuje jeszce raz wlezc na naszą ławkę (bp) 02:49 jak dzisiaj 02:49 szczescie jego ze mi pracy nie zniszczyl (bp) 02:49 nie dodadza nowego chaptera 02:49 to mnie szlag trafi 02:49 duzo szczegolow ona wymaga 02:50 o-o 02:50 Lisa, zazdroszczę znajomych. (Xdd) 02:50 wiec chyba nie wiem co bym zrobila 02:50 jakby ją zniszczyl (dark) 02:50 ty zniszczylabys go :V 02:50 Jest masa, tylko wyrzeźbić. ;u; 02:50 mam wate 02:51 Cukro... A nie.. 02:51 Do kurczaków. xD 02:51 o-o 02:51 wata do kurczakow ? 02:51 wat ? 02:51 cukier do kurczaków ? 02:51 czyli jednak 02:51 przxekonalas sie 02:51 do gofrów z kurczakiem 02:51 watę cukrową do kurczaków chyba.. 02:51 rozumiem? 02:51 (nie moge) 02:52 o-o 02:52 (serio) 02:52 gofry polewasz czyms slodkim 02:52 czyli czyms co na pewno ma cukier w skladzie 02:52 wata cukrowa *p* 02:52 nie~ 02:52 Liso, ja żeś wywnioskowała z twego zdania, że to CUKIER jest do kurczaków? 02:52 nie taka 02:52 wgl 02:52 a na to dajesz 02:52 kurczaka 02:52 o-o 02:52 wbijam do apteki 02:52 z ostrym sosem 02:52 (nie moge) 02:52 i kurde 02:52 pytam sie czy wata jest 02:52 "Cukro... A nie.. 02:52 Do kurczaków. xD" 02:52 kobita sie pyta jaką wate? 02:52 z tego shiru xD 02:52 i mówi 02:52 o-o 02:52 mała średnia duża 02:52 a ja takie 02:53 (bp) no dużą niech pani da 02:53 Ale mi nie o to chodziło. 02:53 Mniejsza. 02:53 i ta z takim o-o 02:53 co ty nie powiesz shiri xD 02:53 o-o 02:53 Lepiej jest jak się nie odzywam. 02:53 emm 02:53 lubie duże rzeczy 02:53 shin to dlaczego chcesz oblebiać kurczaki watą? O-o 02:53 to wate dużą kibłam 02:53 ... 02:53 *kupiłam 02:53 kibłaś? 02:53 etto 02:53 ja szyje Lisu 02:53 maskotki 02:53 Lubisz duze rzeczy ? (9) 02:53 kurczaków 02:53 ja rozumiem ze ty jestes kiblowym dżinem 02:53 (69) * 02:53 XD 02:53 ale kibłaś watę ? 02:53 a ja nie jestem 02:53 (nie moge) 02:53 Albo FAMILIA WERSJA KURCZKOWA. 02:53 jak w szpitalu 02:54 że wypcham to gazetami 02:54 *O* 02:54 Uwiecznię to kiedyś. 02:54 hmm 02:54 Shiri miałam te myśl xD 02:54 Familia w wersji mentusów. ;n; 02:54 w małej wersji moge nas zrobić jako kurczaki~ 02:54 shin lubi duze rzeczy i kibluje wate ;V 02:54 ale małej 02:54 Przewodnicząca: Moper 02:54 bo duże to duże (bp) 02:54 Kibluje bo to kiblowy dżin... 02:54 ;u; 02:54 JAKIEŚ MENTUSY 02:54 emm 02:54 MI SPIEWAJĄ 02:54 kiblować wate (nie moge) 02:54 POD OKNEM 02:54 (xdd) 02:55 Jest pogoda lepsza i czuję się lepiej. ;u; 02:55 tak tylko shin potrafi 02:55 (bp) 02:55 Dziwne.. 02:55 sie wie xD 02:55 Koprze.. 02:55 ryu to nie pogoda 02:55 to czatan 02:55 to my 02:55 Wiesz, że ja też. 02:55 pamietaj 02:55 ja kiblowy dżin 02:55 Słońce świeci.. 02:55 kondomowa wróżka 02:55 I jakoś tak.. 02:55 emm 02:55 my mozemy zespuc humior na caly dzien 02:55 to ma sie skille xD 02:55 albo go poprawic 02:55 (bp) 02:55 ja psuje humor ♥ 02:55 z/w 02:56 Nya bo ty to czarny charaker 02:56 (bp) 02:56 No wiem (bp) 02:56 (lag) 02:56 Jestem murzynem :V 02:56 emm 02:56 i psuje humory ludzi :V 02:56 XD 02:56 wgl podobno bedziemy znowu przedstawienie robic w 3 klasie o-o 02:56 ale pani nie chce nam powiedziec jaki temat 02:56 ._. 02:56 chce grac czarny charakter o-o 02:57 a jak nie to chce byc randomem w tle (bp) 02:57 bedziecie jak su grac kapturka i zostaniesz liso drzewkiem :V 02:57 wgl jak te role maja byc dobrane tak jak ostatnio... nie moge 02:57 jak emm a 02:57 grała tego ducha 02:57 mogę być księciem z bajki 02:57 XD 02:57 tak sie deklraowala ze chce 02:57 jedna z pierwszoplanowych rol 02:57 a takie problemy miala z tekstem swoim 02:58 z tym jak ma to wymowic i zagrac 02:58 a stroj 02:58 to dopiero na przedstawienie przyniesla 02:58 juz myslelismy ze nic nie przyniesie (f) 02:58 o-o 02:58 znaczy miala na ostatniej probie przed przedstaiwieniem 02:58 a mielismy 3 proby kostiumowe 02:58 ... 02:58 a na te ostatnia przyniesla 02:58 liso co ty tak zawsze z tym "przyniesla, zaniesla" (xDD) 02:58 jakis worek 02:58 w ktory sie ubrala 02:58 lisa gwara mowi :V 02:58 i to niby byl jej stroj (f) 02:59 to jej babka od plastyki 02:59 kaptur doszywała 02:59 na ostatnia chwile 02:59 przyniesla :V 02:59 i duł poprawiali o-o 02:59 podobna mi sie (xDD) 02:59 podoba* 02:59 duł? 02:59 (LOL) 02:59 przyniesla dul i zaniosla do jagi ;*** 02:59 kkhe 02:59 zaniesla* 02:59 XD 03:00 Nya~ napisz pierdołę ~ 03:00 emm 03:00 co mam napisac ? 03:00 pierdołę 03:00 a coz to o-o 03:00 DUŁ 03:00 DUŁ 03:00 DUŁ 03:00 (oh god) 03:01 kogo co mam? pierdołę~ 03:01 Zaniesla liso zaniesla :V 03:01 Ale nie martw sie 03:01 Duł. 03:01 widze nya xdd 03:01 XDD 03:01 Shiri ci zaniosła duł do Jagi 03:01 To ci się Liso udało. 03:01 xD 03:01 duł (f) 03:01 Co.. 03:01 ja pisalam wierza nie wieza (LOL) 03:01 pzreszłam samą siebie 03:01 xD 03:01 Ja nie wiem gdzie ta Baba Jaga mieszka. 03:01 (serio) 03:01 o-o 03:01 trafiłaś do Gamilii 03:01 z Jagą też dasz rade 03:01 (xdd) 03:02 Jaga w Gamilii? GAGA? 03:02 LADY GAGA? 03:02 (xdd) 03:02 emm 03:02 hmm 03:02 Lisa trafila do dulu a potem do wierzy i rzyla z jagom :V I zaniesly sobie japka ;V 03:02 * Nic nie wiem zapisuje 03:02 japko 03:02 emm 03:02 to mnie tak 03:02 rozsmiesza 03:02 XD 03:02 Jak skutecznie jabłko ;w; 03:02 chodz idziemy na japko (xDD) 03:02 jakby 03:02 to o co chodziło z tą pierdołą? (serio) 03:03 chlopak mi tak powiedzial 03:03 to bym uciekla 03:03 JAPKO 03:03 XD 03:03 Chodz liso idziemy na japka do jagi :V 03:04 Przeczytałam ,, Na Japka Gagi" 03:04 emm 03:04 Lisu 03:04 http://nyanyan.it/upload/223740_8x4h0pmcvesura2ydwqz3gj9t7of65bkl1ni.png.jpg (xDD) 03:04 masz pierdołę 03:04 na japka zgagi :V 03:04 "nowy komentarz od Gumichowaxd 4 dni temu 03:04 Komentarz: Hejo ;3 , uprzedzam mam zły dzień i mogę marudzić . " 03:04 a jak Nya to napisze 03:04 (f) 03:04 to co ci wyjdzie? 03:04 emm 03:04 no że nya chce rodzinę powiększyć ? 03:05 (nie moge) 03:05 o-o 03:05 Nya... 03:05 Nic nie mówiłaś... 03:05 Z Dajkotom? 03:05 emm 03:05 Tak, of kors. Z koniem, 3 miesiac (serio) 03:05 i dopiero teraz nam to mowisz (szok2) 03:06 (logic) 03:06 xD 03:06 To za 6 miesięcy poród.. 03:06 emm 03:06 ze co. 03:06 Będzie miał Koneko rodzeństwo. 03:06 ~ 03:06 nie bedzie niczego mial emm 03:06 (tyy2à 03:06 (tyy2) 03:06 (tyy) 03:07 a SHiri 03:07 nie była 03:07 koneko? 03:08 byla kiedys, podobno (bp) ... 03:09 tak jak Nya była kiedyś podobno Dakiem (bp) 03:09 a tu shiri wyskakuje że nya ma z nim dziecko 03:09 jestem caly czas o-o 03:09 cóż za paradoksc 03:09 bp() 03:09 (bp) 03:09 moze liso nie zauwazylas 03:09 ale ja czesto dosyc 03:09 wypowiadam sie jako dajkota 03:09 nya to mialo byc nawiazanie do twojego zdania 03:10 o-o 03:10 ze shiri byla kiedys podobno koneko 03:10 a w papierach 03:10 ciagle ma wpisane 03:10 ze jest koneko o-o 03:10 emm 03:10 (xDD) 03:10 Usunąć z papierów? 03:10 emm 03:10 koneko teraz mieszka z ojcem :V 03:10 za miesiac moze mi go odda 03:10 (moze) 03:10 (moze,moze) 03:10 :V 03:11 jj 03:11 Koniu wiedziales 03:12 ze masz ze mna dziecko ? 03:12 Bo ja nie. 03:12 (serio) 03:12 Ja też nie 03:13 (logic) 03:13 A my mieliśmy seks? (serio) 03:13 ... 03:13 (nie moge) 03:13 Chyba na imvu (xDD) 03:13 Wejt 03:13 to jest to jednak dziecko z dejkiem ?! 03:13 XD 03:13 (szok4) 03:13 (imp) 03:13 kto to urodzi 03:13 ja tego nie rodze 03:13 kysz 03:14 Ty jesteś matką, co nie? 03:14 o-o 03:14 Dlaczego ja jestem matka ? 03:14 Bo nie ja. '3' 03:14 Nie jestem twoim uke D; Nie zostane zadna matka ! Jestem za mlody na bycie matka ! (szok2) 03:15 było się zabezpieczać (nie moge) 03:15 Ale my uprawialiśmy seks? (szok3) 03:15 nasz kondomowy wróżek nie zazopiekował się wami za dobzre (nie moge) 03:15 (szok3) 03:15 Chyba w snach (imp) 03:15 Upiłeś mnie chyba, bo nie pamiętam. ._. 03:15 (serio) 03:15 Wykorzystałeś mnie! 03:16 (emo) 03:16 To ty gwalciciel jestes ! 03:16 Może i podczas snu coś tam.. (69) 03:16 Nie wnikam kiedy 03:16 Mi sie do lozka wpychasz ! 03:16 (Xdd) 03:16 he? 03:16 co ja? 03:16 o-o 03:16 x'DD 03:16 mam drukować paragony? 03:16 zgwalciles mnie koniu to teraz masz -_- 03:16 shin, zapłodniłaś Dejka~ 03:16 (logic) 03:16 (xdd) 03:16 o-o 03:16 BUJAJ SIE 03:16 (xDD) 03:16 RĄCZKI MAM TU 03:16 czyli shin 03:16 jednak tam była ? 03:16 (szok) 03:16 Kłoń i shin są ojcami? 03:16 *pokazuje ręce* 03:16 (xdD) 03:16 dziecko dejka bedzie miec 3 ojcow ? 03:17 (szok) 03:17 x'DD 03:17 Ja mam męża i jestem kondomowym wróżkiem 03:17 Ja to pierdziele nie rodze zadnego dziecka i w tej chwili was opuszczam o-o 03:17 no fucking way (bp) 03:17 *dejk wychodzi drzwiami* 03:17 .. 03:17 Stop.. 03:17 Jak 3? 03:17 o-o 03:17 Przeczytałam "się puszczam" 03:17 NYASIU 03:17 shin, Kłoń i kto? 03:17 EASY~ 03:17 no bo dejk to on 03:17 kłoń to on 03:17 o-o 03:17 (f) 03:17 Aaa. 03:17 Dajkota? 03:17 i shin jeszce przyszła 03:17 Dake się puszcza.. 03:17 (lag) 03:17 Mój musku 03:17 Szkoda dzieciaka... 03:18 Ojciec, co się puszcza 03:18 Co on w szkole będzie przeżywał. 03:18 Sparklące zwierze 03:18 emm 03:18 I kondomowa wróżka 03:18 ja nie jestem niczyim ojcem o-o 03:18 Najlepsza rodzina eva (xDD) 03:18 I chce papiery na to ze nie ma zadnego dziecka (tyy2) 03:18 To se załatw. 03:18 *drukuje* 03:18 *podchodzi do Nyai* 03:18 *wyciąga kondomową różdzkę* 03:18 Jestem dejkiem teraz ;-; 03:18 *czaruje* 03:18 XD 03:18 patrz 03:18 nie masz dziecka 03:18 i nie będziesz mieć 03:19 Co ty mi nyasie czarujesz ?! (szok4 03:19 *wręcza kondomy* 03:19 (szok4) 03:19 Masz tylko bliźniaki (xDD) 03:19 *odbiera papiery z drukarki* 03:19 Nya nie ma 03:19 Nyasia Dejk Jebut twoja mać 03:19 Dajkota ma 03:19 (xdD) 03:19 załatwione xD 03:19 o-o 03:19 *czaruje dajkote* 03:19 Spadaj koniu bo ty mi dziecko zrobiles kiedy spalem sobie w lozu moim o-o 03:19 nie jesteś w ciąży 03:19 *rzuca kondomem* o-o 03:19 Bogu dziecko... pfe dzieki ! ~ 03:20 ... 03:20 "Nyasia Dejk Jebut " (szok4) 03:20 .. 03:20 Ja ci nie zrobiłem dziecka. '3' 03:20 Ja jem buta ?! 03:20 Lisiasta screenujesz? 03:20 Dobrze, że nie co innego 03:20 xDD 03:20 (69) 03:20 Nie ma juz zadnego dziecka (tyy2) 03:20 Np.: bluzkę 03:21 Idz koniu zboczencu w cholere o-o 03:21 Jest w ciązy z bluzką? 03:21 (szok4) 03:21 zmieniam te robote ;w; 03:21 idz rob dzieci innym o-o 03:21 chciałam być Shinigami 03:21 ale w biurze pracy 03:21 Co ja? 03:21 Co ja? 03:21 mi powiedzieli że brakuje im kondomowych wróżków 03:21 Jam niewinne 03:21 ;w; 03:21 *niewinny 03:21 Taa k, taa ak 03:21 Fakt, brakuje. ;u; 03:21 arisu zes dziecko zrobil 03:22 to uciekla 03:22 od ciebie 03:22 (emo) 03:22 i ty niewinny (bp) 03:22 Twoja żona też od ciebie uciekłą (bp) 03:22 (bp) 03:22 W ogóle.. 03:22 (bp) 03:22 no niby tak... 03:22 Co ona... 03:22 Flaminga miała wysiąść? 03:22 (lag) 03:22 Zlozmy klub samotnikow :V 03:22 :V 03:22 SHIRI! 03:22 Sam se składaj 03:22 JESTEŚ ZA MŁODA 03:22 *dejk wpisuje sie na liste* 03:22 ... 03:23 NA TAKIE RZECZY 03:23 emm ? 03:23 *zatyka jej uszy* 03:23 shinu... 03:23 to sobie zloze i foch ci w grzywe o-o 03:23 Przy was 03:23 Szybka jesteś shinu x'D 03:23 i w gim 03:23 Słyszałam gorsze rzeczy 03:23 haha xD 03:23 uwierz mi. 03:23 to jest zapłon 03:23 emm 03:23 *foch mu w grzywę* 03:23 przenoszony drogą płciową przez męża xD 03:23 nawet kondomy nic nie dadzą xD 03:24 o-o 03:24 z takim zapalem dziecko zrobicie :V 03:24 małe fioletowe tytany z nożyczkami ;w; 03:24 cos mi w plecach skrzypi o-o 03:24 To miłość. <3 03:24 http://pl.slodkiflirt.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:143195 03:24 wat 03:24 mi już dawno Nyasiu (bp) 03:25 milosc mi w plecach skrzypi ?! 03:25 (lol) 03:25 tylko nie od ciebie o-o 03:25 x 03:25 Mi wszędzie skrzypi... 03:25 TAK xD 03:25 xD 03:25 dobra 03:25 kurczak dla Mad 03:25 będzie miał 03:25 płaską dupe 03:25 o-o 03:25 emm 03:25 Czy mentusy to administratorzy? Jak tak to znaczy, że BigLis jest mentusem 03:25 BigLis... 03:25 Male Lisy. 03:25 :o 03:25 Chyba duzy lis 03:25 o kurwa (xdd) 03:25 :V 03:26 ten mentus 03:26 już 03:26 nie 03:26 żyje 03:26 (xdd) 03:26 Duży lis to administrator? 03:26 BigLis to male lisa :V 03:26 Chyba lasu. 03:26 o-o 03:26 ludy 03:26 lece 03:26 na obiad 03:26 lec do nieba ~ 03:26 przynies nam chleba 03:26 czyki czyki bum 03:26 ~ 03:26 x'D 03:26 czyki czyki bum ~ 03:27 Sobię kanapki zrobię. 03:27 emm 03:27 wgl dopiero teraz obiad ? (szok3) 03:27 ja mialam o 14 ... 03:27 Ja miałam ok. 12.. 03:27 obiad o 17 ? co to za czary (szok4) 03:27 Ale tylko dlatego,że mama szła do pracy. 03:27 zw 03:27 Nyaś.. 03:27 Ja mam obiady o 18. 03:27 (bp) 03:27 o-o 03:28 wy to dzikie jestescie obiady jecie jak murzyny w nocy po ciemku -_- 03:28 Ja miałam przed chwilą 03:29 (logic) 03:29 wy nie macie obiadu 03:29 tylko kolacje 03:29 o-o 03:30 ludzie~~ 03:30 gdzie na wiki sf używałyśmy słowa mentusy? (serio) 03:30 po za tym 03:30 shin przynies chleba :V 03:31 zdaje sie ze to je chyba ktos typu z rodzynki czy sofa o-o 03:31 taki automatyczny zwrot na mnie (tyy2) 03:31 poza tym shin przynies chleba :V 03:31 xD 03:31 Wiadomo 03:32 :V 03:32 shiri poszła po chleb xD 03:32 (xDD) 03:33 Oby był z masłem czosnkowym ;u; 03:34 o boze 03:34 ty jesz takie rzeczy ?! 03:34 ja jem taki ser czosnkowy ' 03:34 "Wam się już totalnie nudzi , by z tak mało znaczących literówek spamy robić. Co do Magdy olać ją , zapewne znowu Chino nam odcinek doda , bo nasza Adminka leje na nas ciepłym moczem . " 03:34 "mm 03:34 emm 03:34 hahahahah (nie moge) 03:34 (nie moeg) 03:34 od kiedy to chino 03:34 się fatyguje 03:34 do dodawania odcinkow 03:35 na takich wersjach jezykowych 03:35 jak nasz np 03:35 (xDD) 03:35 jprdl (nie moge) 03:35 wgl te spamy 03:35 trzeba usunac 03:35 jak te 03:35 o cyckach su 03:35 wlasnie widze nya 03:35 (f) 03:35 zastanawia mnie tylko 03:35 dlaczego dopiero teraz 03:35 o tym myslisz 03:35 o-o 03:35 liso 03:35 ja o tym wam mowilam 03:35 jak jestem to costam usuwacie a jak mnie nie ma to widze ze spam spamami leci o-o 03:35 juz wczesniej 03:35 (logic) 03:36 kojarze 03:36 ale tak mnie sluchacie o-o 03:36 ale dlaczego 03:36 nie usunelas 03:36 tylko czekasz na reakcje (serio) 03:36 bo by mnie mentusy zaatakowaly XD 03:36 a ja nie admin xD 03:37 "Co do Magdy olać ją , zapewne znowu Chino nam odcinek doda , bo nasza Adminka leje na nas ciepłym moczem . Bo co jak co ale , na Boga ona francuski zna i potrafi tłumaczyć ," 03:37 zastanawia mnie 03:37 czy w tym ostatnim zdaniu 03:37 ona mowi o chino 03:37 czy o magdzie (serio) 03:37 chino zna francuski 03:37 i jeszcze polski 03:37 o-o 03:37 i nam jeszce odcinki tłumaczy 03:37 DOBRE 03:37 (NIE MOGE) 03:38 Zabawne. (ff) 03:38 o-o 03:39 Mam tosty~ QwQ 03:39 o-o 03:42 shir nie tancuj ! 03:42 :V 03:43 a to ciekawe 03:43 że rodzynka ma do mnie aż taką urazę (bp) 03:44 oni dalej myślą, że mentusy to słowo wymyślone na nich wyłącznie (nie moge) 03:44 xDD 03:44 aż se wejde na czata wiki sf czy jakis mentus przyjdzie xd 03:44 XD 03:45 czy ktos mi pomzoe usuwac ten spam 03:45 o-o ? 03:45 od gory do dolu widze tylko narzekanie na magde 03:45 (f) 03:45 moge ja :V 03:45 nya mozesz leciec od dołu a ja od góry 03:46 oke ~ 03:46 "Mam Magdę w znajomych, jak wyświetli się że ma 21 w toku, dam znać. " to zostawic ? ._. 03:48 emm 03:49 "źle że nie wziełam czerwonego kapturka! ;-) " ;-; 03:49 a to ? 03:49 XD 03:49 dobra cii 03:49 zostawie 03:49 potem zobaczysz 03:49 XD 03:51 "No ale może nic w tym dziwnego skoro temat zakłada i edytuje Chino, a ona na brak zajęć raczej nie narzeka." 03:51 (nie moge) 03:51 ZAKŁADA 03:51 I EDYTUJE CHINO 03:51 (NIE MOGE) 03:51 PIOTRES PRZEZEMNIE 03:51 KURDE 03:51 PIOTREK 03:51 PRZEZE MNIE 03:51 KRWAWI 03:51 (xdd) 03:51 I GO MATKA DO SZPITALA CHCE WIEŚĆ 03:51 shin no czy ty to widzisz ? 03:51 (xdd) 03:51 xD 03:52 ""No ale może nic w tym dziwnego skoro temat zakłada i edytuje Chino, a ona na brak zajęć raczej nie narzeka."Z" 03:52 oj chino 03:52 taki heros 03:52 am TYLE ROBOTY 03:52 o-o 03:52 chino? 03:52 TYLE ROBOTY 03:52 (serio) 03:52 TYLE ROBOTY 03:52 EJ ALE KURDE 03:52 i JESZCZE NASZĄ WERSJĄ 03:52 SIĘ ZAJMUJE 03:52 (f) 03:52 TEN SIE RZUCA NA MNIE 03:52 Shinu... 03:52 KŁUJE MNIE PO ŻEBRACH 03:52 Co ty zrobiłaś? 03:52 JAK GO ZA ŁAPE UŻARŁAM 03:52 (xdd) 03:52 TAK MU JAKAŚ ŻYŁA 03:52 STRZELIŁA 03:52 I CIĄGLE KREW MU LECI 03:52 (xdd) 03:53 o-o 03:53 Nie warto zadzierać z shin.. 03:53 (lol) 03:53 i sie śmieje do niego 03:53 No to niezłe masz zęby. (xdD) 03:53 "zobaczysz, ta ręka ci zgnije i odpadnie (xdd) " 03:53 Btw. znowu mi się śniły The Sims.. 03:53 I gry. 03:53 Dolałaś oliwy do ognia shin. 03:53 (xdd) 03:53 ._. 03:53 bedzie 03:54 Ale bym chciała taką grę z mego snu. ._. 03:55 jak w tym 03:55 komiksie 03:55 z Kiyoshem i małym Hanką (xdd) 03:55 A ja bym chciAŁA.. 03:55 zgnija mu te łapsztyle 03:55 ŻEBY JAKIEŚ SIMSY W TYM DOMU ZADZIAŁALY. 03:55 A JA BYM CHCIAŁA WIKIOWE SLEEPOVER o-o 03:56 hmm 03:56 nie chciałabyś (bp) 03:56 (bp) 03:56 (bp) 03:56 (troll) 03:56 o-o 03:56 chciałabym 03:56 ._. 03:57 x'D 03:57 Ja bym nie chciała 03:57 Pewnie by mnie w coś wkręciłaby Lisa. ._. 03:57 Łatek wrócił! QwQ 03:57 .. 03:57 skąd? 03:57 Od babci.. 03:57 Ale fajnie by było z Lordem. ;u; 03:57 emm ? 03:58 Lord by poszedł na pierwszy ogień (nie moge) 03:58 ... 03:58 ;u; 03:59 Lisa by mnie chyba pobiła za pierdolenie i lenistwo (cry) 04:00 nya usuwasz dalej? o-o 04:00 kurde ile tego jest 04:00 xD 04:00 koprze może byś pomogła? xD 04:00 Ok.. 04:00 usuwam 04:00 ale kurde lisi 04:00 liso 04:00 ja usuwam usuwam 04:00 ja tam zostawilam troche 04:00 i kurde jakbym nic nie usunela 04:00 bo nie wiem co z tym 04:00 XD 04:00 tego tyle jest 04:00 xD 04:03 Klaudia666 napisał(a): 04:03 dziś mi sie snil sf xD snilo mi sie ze wyszedl nowy odcinek i sobie gralam taka ucieszona <3 mam nadzieje ze to był proroczy sen ^^ 04:03 o no mi też się właśnie dzisiaj to śniło. xD a co z tym ? o-o 04:03 emm 04:04 Ludzie... MAM TRUSKAWKI! (oh yeah) 04:04 04:04 Dziś Dzień dobroci dla cioty, czy co? xDD 04:05 (xdd) 04:05 ano 04:05 weszłam dla Lorda na gre 04:05 więc chyba tak 04:05 To za wczorajsze imieniny? (xdD) 04:06 Kurde.. 04:06 Mnie się śniło The SIms Średniowiecze 04:06 Ale takie super! 04:06 Takie tajemnicze 2014 04 17